¿Me aceptas?
by Mizuki Kamira-chan
Summary: Es un ONE SHOT de ICHINOSEXHARUKA en el cual Ichinose se le declara vía carta a Haruka. Esta es una Haruka cruel, de verdad no me gustó mucho, pero tengo un final alternativo, asi que entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es un one shot sobre el anime uta no prince sama. Sinceramente se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la pelicula Twister ajajaj...**

**NOTA: ESTE ANIME NO ES MIO, SOLO HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**Tokiya Ichinose POV.**

No sé como empezar. Debería decirte un "hola,¿Qué tal?" o simplemente empezar a mi manera. Bueno, creo que ya debes saber que empezaré a mi manera.

Hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, Haruka, que aveces llego a pensar que se´ra de mi si no esás con migo.

No sé como te llegué a conocer, todo llegó tan rápido, tu solo me abriste el corazón y me enseñaste que las cosas no son cómo yo pensaba. cuando tu no estás con migo, y estás con los otros, siento que me derrumbo. Haruka, tú, y solamente tu eres la indicada. Cuando me viste por primera vez, identificaste en seguida a Hayato, sin saber en realidad que no lo era. Me enseñaste la valentía de la vida, el amor que se nos da y no lo vemos. ¡Me has enseñado tantas cosas que no sé como agradecértelo!. Lo único que quiero es estar con tigo por siempre, ser el hombre que te aocmpañe en tus dificultades, ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y ser tu pilar cuando mas destrozada estés.

Quiero decirte a través de esta carta que te amo con todo mi corazón. Puede que te haya tratado demaciado mal al principio cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora entiendo el porqué. Entiendo y comprendo esto ya que en ese entonces necesitaba que alguien me amara sin pejuicios. Cuando te acercaste a mi, sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Espero que entiendas que te amo con todo mi ser, y que te quiero hacer feliz.

¿Te gustaria salir con migo, Haruka?.

Se despide.

Tokiya.

* * *

Etto, Ichinose-san, perdon, Tokiya. Leí tu carta. Me conmovió hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Quiero decirte que todo lo que hice fué posible porque tu abriste tu corazón. Quiero decirte que con esta pequeña carta, tengo que rechazar tu petición. En unas semans mas me iré a estudiar fuera del país, y aceptando ser tu novia te haré sufrir mas. Espero que puedas comprender. Te quiero mucho Ichinose-san, tanto que hasta podría ... no sé lo que podría hacer por tí, pero prefiero no estar con tigo, ya que te haría sufir.

Espero que comprendas. No amo a nadie mas, pero, me es imposible.

Se despide.

Haruka.

* * *

Hola a todos, se me ocurrió este one shot sobre ichinose y haruka. son cartas ! jajaja, ya se habrán dado cuenta y es una parte mia donde ichinose se le delcara a haruka.

Espero reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte ! acepto todo !

Sayonara!


	2. Final Alternativo, leanlo (encerio)

**Ahora que leí este fic, lo encontré un asco total, no puedo creer que escribí eso en el capitulo anterior. ¿Haruka cruel? ¡desde cuando! ¡Qué rayos estaba pensando! Que asco que escritora... me decepcionó de mi misma jejeje. Bueno, acá les escribo un final alternativo, eso le pasó a una amiga mía, espero que me pase a mi también, sería lindo.**

**Disfruten!**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO VA DIRIGIDO A chovitap, Ah, perdonen, estaba escribiendo con letras grandes, bueno, ejem, Que dije? aja, este FIC, nótese el error, está dedicado a chovitap, ya que ella me hizo ver que el anterior fic era un asco (encerio, era un real asco, no sé como conservé el capitulo). **

**Bueno, ahora si disfruten!**

**Luces, cámaras, Acción!**

* * *

No sé como empezar. Debería decirte un "hola,¿Qué tal?" o simplemente empezar a mi manera. Bueno, creo que ya debes saber que empezaré a mi manera.

Hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, Haruka, que aveces llego a pensar que se´ra de mi si no esás con migo.

No sé como te llegué a conocer, todo llegó tan rápido, tu solo me abriste el corazón y me enseñaste que las cosas no son cómo yo pensaba. cuando tu no estás con migo, y estás con los otros, siento que me derrumbo. Haruka, tú, y solamente tu eres la indicada. Cuando me viste por primera vez, identificaste en seguida a Hayato, sin saber en realidad que no lo era. Me enseñaste la valentía de la vida, el amor que se nos da y no lo vemos. ¡Me has enseñado tantas cosas que no sé como agradecértelo!. Lo único que quiero es estar con tigo por siempre, ser el hombre que te aocmpañe en tus dificultades, ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y ser tu pilar cuando mas destrozada estés.

Quiero decirte a través de esta carta que te amo con todo mi corazón. Puede que te haya tratado demaciado mal al principio cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora entiendo el porqué. Entiendo y comprendo esto ya que en ese entonces necesitaba que alguien me amara sin pejuicios. Cuando te acercaste a mi, sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Espero que entiendas que te amo con todo mi ser, y que te quiero hacer feliz.

¿Te gustaria salir con migo, Haruka?.

Se despide.

Tokiya.

* * *

Querido Tokiya.

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. ¡Tanto esperé por esto! ¡Esperé mucho tiempo! ¡Claro que quiero salir con tigo! Ahora no quiero esperar más tiempo, deseo irme a Tokio para estar con tigo, pero no puedo dejar a mi abuela sola aquí, en especial si son mis vacaciones, pero cuando se acaben , regresaré inmediatamente a Tokio. Que noticia tan alegre, Tokiya. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Se despide Haruka.

* * *

Para mi querida Haruka.

Gracias a Dios que aceptaste. En estas dos semanas sin ti me di cuenta de cuanto me hacías falta. Ahí me di cuenta de cuanto significas para mí. Espero que tus vacaciones pasen rápido, estoy ansioso, realmente muy ansioso, no puedo dormir sin pensar en tu sonrisa.

Te ama Tokiya.

* * *

Estimado Tokiya.

¡Qué sorpresa haber recibido esta carta de ti! Me alegró el día. Espero no molestarte, pero me gustaría que vinieras algún día a verme. Te extraño enormemete. Acabo de llegar de los campos de frambuesa. Las recogí con mi abuela y haremos un pastel de frambuesas en la tarde, son deliciosas.

Espero verte pronto,

Haruka.

* * *

Para mi amada Haruka.

Perdoname, por no ir a visitarte. No me lo permiten, en realidad el director quiere que siga grabando mis solos, pero yo no quiero. Debo hacerlo y eso he estado haciendo, pero quiero ir con tigo y darte un gran abrazo. Ahora me debo ir a grabar.

PD: Cuando vuelvas, debemos hablar, ¿No le has dicho a nadie de tus sentimientos? Ya sabes, no quiero parecer celoso, pero muchos aquí tiene sentimientos hacia ti y no sé, solo quiero que seas mía.

PDD: Dejame de ese pastel.

Se despide Tokiya.

* * *

Querido y amado Tokiya el celoso.

No le he dicho a nadie excepto a mi diario. Es broma, no tengo diario, pero quédate tranquilo que mi corazón te pertenece. TE amo a ti y solo será asi.

Ayer mi abuela me enseño una nueva canción en piano y se me ocurrió una melodía. La empecé a escribir y salió una canción. Te la dedico a ti, espero que te guste, porque la hice con todo mi corazón, mi pequeño celoso.

Te adjunto la letra para que la muestres a los demás.

Espero que te guste,

Haruka

* * *

Amada Haruka, ¿celoso yo? ¿desde cuando? Les mostre la canción que nos enviaste, ¡es hermosa! Gracias. Todos la están cantando y suena muy bien. Espero verte pronto, queda una semana de espera, ¿cierto?.

Te ama Tokiya.

* * *

Tokiya.

Sí, queda una semana, estoy realmente muriendo, te quiero ver... Espero que la espera no sea tan larga que digamos. Ya estoy empezando a sufrir aquí, aunque igual quiero estar con mi abuela, pero, te necesito.

PD: ¿Ya la están cantando? ¡Quiero escuchar eso!

Haruka.

* * *

Tokiya.

No he recibido carta tuya, ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Pasó algo en la academia? Ah, espera, están tocando la puerta.

* * *

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó Haruka desde su escritorio.

Rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un chico alto de pelos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tokiya?- Gritó contenta Haruka.

-Haruka-Dijo Tokiya arrodillándose y sancando un anillo- ¿Te gustaría casarte con migo?.

-¡Te acepto! ¡Por supuesto!- Gritó Haruka besándolo.

* * *

**Hooola! Espero que este One shot sea mejor que el otro anterior, espero no haberlos decepcionado!, gomen u.u**


End file.
